


hiding away

by moriimae



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriimae/pseuds/moriimae
Summary: You isolate yourself during a depressive episode and Dark confronts you. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	hiding away

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to my tumblr under the same username!

You weren’t open about your mental health struggles with Dark. You were positive he had suspicions, but he never pushed the subject. Most days were manageable, but some days, the fog would thicken and cloud any rational thought.

Today was one of those days.

You shuffled into the kitchen, movements sluggish. You shot Dark a halfhearted smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. He took careful note of your exhausted features. “Dearest, you look unwell.” He commented with a small tilt of his head.

“I’m fine, Dark,” You replied lightly, disregarding the tightening of your throat, “I’m just a little under the weather. Nothing to worry about.” After grabbing what you ventured out of your bed for—a small glass of water, just enough to soothe your throat—you provide Dark with a less-than-reassuring smile. “I’m gonna lay back down for a bit.” You leave before Dark had a chance to respond.

“Odd,” he murmured to himself, watching as you slipped into the master bedroom, shutting the door behind you, “I suppose I’ll check on you later.”

― ― ―

You curled up underneath the duvet, fingers digging into your upper arms. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! All you do is bother him. He doesn’t need you around. You’re not worth his time. He only stays because he pities you._ Hot tears leaked out of the corners of your eyes as you shook from the effort it took to withhold sobs.

“Darling, may I come in?” Dark’s voice, accompanied by a knock at the bedroom door, broke the suffocating silence.

_Fuck. He’s going to leave you if he sees you like this. You’ve fucked up this time, Y/N._

“Y/N, if you do not answer, I will come in anyways.” His voice came out sharper. _You made him mad. Way to go._

“I’m alright, Dark,” your voice came out weaker than intended. _Unconvincing. **Pathetic**._ “You don’t need to come in.”

A heartbeat later, you felt cool fingers brushing your cheek. You opened your eyes. Dark was crouched in front of you, a faint look of concern in his eyes. “Love, talk to me.” He murmured, brushing his thumb along your cheekbone.

Tears welled up and spilled rapidly down your cheeks. “I’m s-sorry,” you choked out, “didn’t mean to b-bother you. ‘m stupid, 'm sorry—”

“You are _not_ stupid, dearest. Why did you hide from me? You know I love you, yes?” Dark interrupted with a frown.

You let out a shaky breath. “‘m _broken_. Was _afraid_. Don’t want you to leave me.” Each word that you spoke caused fresh tears to fall. _**“Please don’t leave me.”**_

“Oh, my dearest Y/N,” the entity sighed, “you are not broken, and I would never leave you. You are much too precious to me.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “May I lay with you?”

“If it’s not a bother—” your worried voice tapered off when you were pulled against Dark’s solid chest. _When did he move?_

“Nothing you do is a bother, love.” He murmured against your hair. Your eyelids fluttered as you tried to fight off your fatigue. “Rest now, darling. I will be here when you wake.”

You relax into his chest, sleep creeping upon you, accompanied with a sense of safety. And true to his word, Dark stayed with you as you slept.

Maybe, you’ll get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
